The present invention relates to a system for controlling the ignition timing of an automotive engine so as to prevent the knock of the engine.
Various ignition timing control system for preventing the knock of the automotive engine are known. However, a system which can prevent or suppress the knock at rapid acceleration or racing of the engine at high speeds has not been proposed.